


Terrible Dreams

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Nightmares - Peter Parker - Post EndgameThe last battle against Thanos was still fresh on Peter’s mind and the sacrifice that Tony had made to save the planet once more. Tony survived the ordeal though going through the long process of healing. The aftermath of the battle continued to haunt Peter though making him deal with terrible nightmares of the same scene happening again and again. From his death to Tony’s sacrifice.





	Terrible Dreams

Silence loomed over Peter’s head while he sat in the backseat of the car that was being driven by Happy, it was because of May that he was sitting in this car at the moment knowing that her nephew needed a break. Things have been difficult for him lately while he was trying to get that sense of normalcy back that he once had before Thanos snapped his fingers. That was easier said than done though. Nightmares plagued him each night making it difficult to sleep while the same dreams appeared over and over again. From his death to Tony using the stones which caused the defeat of Thanos of his army. But, the nightmares always seemed to take them a bit further causing Peter to think that they were real. This was the reason why May thought that him spending time at the lake house would do him some good, he could spend time with Tony and his family. Besides Morgan had been asking about him and apparently Tony missed him.    
  
The fight against Thanos was something that Peter could remember very clearly as each nightmare was able to get the details down easily to where it felt like he was back on the battlefield once more. A certain phrase of words plagued him still when the thought that Tony was dying because of the weak and injured state he was in after using the stones 

_ “Hey Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It’s Peter. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, and you did it, sir. You did it. I’m sorry... Tony...”  _

That phrase was always on repeat in the nightmares making Peter relive the time that Tony almost died. His mentor was still alive which he knew, but the nightmares still lingered. Nightmares that he was tired of dealing with each night over and over again. Nightmares that he hoped would go away, but it was unknown how long they were going to linger. Those long sleepless nights were the main reason for his exhaustion as Peter couldn’t help, but doze off a couple of hours into the trip. He was just too tired to ignore his exhaustion much longer despite him trying to avoid from sleeping because of the terrible dreams that have plagued his mind. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Happy could see why May had called about her concerns for Peter, the look on his face proved it when he came to pick him up. Peter looked exhausted from the bags that sat underneath his eyes, he thought that it was a good idea himself to come out to the lakehouse to spend time with Tony and the others. Besides May was going out of town because of her work and needed Peter to stay somewhere until she got back. She just hoped that this would do her nephew some good and give him a chance to just get away and sleep without the nightmares that were plaguing him each night.    
  
He did glance up at one point seeing that Peter had actually fallen asleep in the car curled up in the seat. Happy didn’t say anything, figuring that it was best to let him sleep until they reached the lake house where he could actually sleep in a bed if he wanted to. He’d most likely have to wake the exhausted teen once they arrived at the Stark household unless Tony came out to meet them. There were still a few more hours until Happy would arrive at the lake house with the sleeping teen in the back of the quiet car. He made sure to send Tony a message saying that Peter was asleep since he had asked how the kid seemed when Happy picked him up promising to send updates if anything else came up. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The familiar sound of a car was heard coming down the long driveway which caught Tony’s attention knowing that Peter was finally here. He was concerned though because Happy sent a text about how the kid actually looked, exhaustion and silence was what the man received after Peter got settled into the car. The kid could talk a mile a minute without taking a breath. This most likely was the reason why May thought Peter could use a break, Tony was going to try and help him the best that he could. If his help was allowed that is. A chance he was willing to take for Peter’s sake and how much the man did care for him, he thought of him as a son. Someone who would be a great big brother to Morgan since the two had formed a small bond already and the stories that Tony told her about Peter. Stories that she loved to hear about a superhero teenager who he always referred as her big brother despite them not being related.    
  
The car pulled up next to Tony as Happy rolled the window down 

“Kid is knocked out still. He slept the whole way here.” 

Tony wasn’t too surprised that Peter slept the entire way here if he was exhausted and burnt out from how Aunt May described how he was doing earlier. Sleep was a good thing especially for the teen’s sake, he needed it badly

“I’ll get him if you can carry his things inside.”   
  
The door was opened carefully since Peter’s head was resting against the frame sound asleep. Tony could see the bags underneath his eyes from the many sleepless nights that the poor kid has had. Hopefully, he could get the chance to have a couple of nights without being woken by whatever thoughts and nightmares that have plagued him. Something that Tony was willing to help him through if Peter would let him though. The kid could be stubborn and easily push people away even if he wanted help, he didn’t want to be a burden to anyone from the previous talks that they have had. He never thought of Peter as a burden though, he wanted to help him. 

Resting his hand on his shoulder, a gentle shake was given 

“Hey Pete, wake up for a second, buddy.” 

There was a slight stir with a small groan before he was being blearily started at, Tony was going to let him sleep in the room they set up for it. Peter needed to sleep for as long as he wanted. 

“I’ll get you inside, just put your arms around my neck, okay?”

A small nod was given before Tony was able to pick Peter out of the car with his arms barely clinging to him. He just needed to get him into a bed and keep Morgan from bothering him for a few hours, it wouldn’t be that hard to distract her anyways. They would have plenty of time to visit with each other after Peter got some more sleep. Thankfully, he was able to get him to the bedroom without bumping the exhausted teen against anything on the way there. Shoes and jacket were carefully slipped off before Tony covered Peter with the blanket that had been moved to the edge of the bed. Leaving the room quietly, he closed the door so Peter could sleep without anything bothering him. He did tell Friday to alert him if there were any changes in the young teen while he slept whether it be nightmares or anything else that might be a cause of concern. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony made his way out to the living room where Pepper was sitting with Morgan and Happy. Pepper smiled lightly at him 

“Peter okay?”

Taking a seat on the couch, he nodded while watching Morgan play for a moment. He knew that she would be a good distraction for Peter once he woke up from his nap later. For now, Tony was going to let him get all the sleep he needed. Hopefully, it would help the exhausted teen and make him not look like he was about to keel over at any moment. 

“He’s all right, he’s sleeping at least. I hope that he can get a few hours of peace.” 

The agreement was there to let Peter sleep, the hardest thing would be to keep Morgan entertained for a little while. It wouldn’t be too hard as Pepper made sure to tell Morgan not to bother Peter while he was sleeping, they wanted him to rest because of how bad the kid look once Tony brought him in. Tony was going to do everything he could to help Peter overcome the nightmares and any other problems that were affecting him, he was going to throw himself into the father figure role once more before Morgan was born. He always thought of Peter as a son, he probably was the reason why he was such a good father to Morgan. The enhanced teen had done so much for him, he was doing to do the same besides all the work that had been put into the suit he made for him. 

The determination was there for Peter’s time here at the lake house would be filled with nothing, but fun and laughter to help forget the nightmares and sleepless nights that were affecting him. Something that Tony was familiar with because of the nightmares and PTSD that have a habit of appearing himself once in awhile. Only time was able to help him recover and he’s going to make sure that Peter gets to recover from this himself. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was quiet as Peter was sound asleep curled up underneath the blanket that Tony had placed over him before he left. Sleep had been kind to him as there were no thoughts or dreams running through his head right now, he was calm and relaxed in the slumber that loomed over his head. Peter was getting the sleep that he needed, but it was unknown how long the peace was going to last since it was going to take a lot of time to bring the nightmares to an end. Nightmares that Peter was tired of dealing with day after day, he just wanted them to stop. They didn’t want to stop though since the nightmares or the thoughts that ran through his head was the main reason why he was unable to sleep. There were times when Peter would just sit there wide awake or focus his attention elsewhere to keep the thoughts and the memory of the nightmares away. That was all he could do, distracting himself until he would burn himself out to the point of where he came close to collapsing a few times because of his exhaustion. And dealing with the panic from Aunt May out of concern though. 

_ Titan was quiet as the fight against Thanos ended up in failure, they were unable to get the gauntlet away from him and now all six stones were in his possession. There was no plan on what to do next since Thanos had vanished into thin air, it was unknown where he had gone while it was going to take more than just the small group to defeat the threat that had appeared in front of them. There was a feeling of frustration as Peter felt like he had failed again, he had failed Mr. Stark again. It was like he was dealing with the issue of The Vulture once more, but there was more at stake this time because of the stones that Thanos had which threatened the entire human population.  _

_ All it took was the snap of a pair of fingers before everything fell into chaos, until the earth fell into chaos because of the people who suddenly turned into dust. The spidey sense that Peter had was yelling at him that something was wrong, he didn’t feel well at all. He felt very cold with the fear from his senses yelling at him, they were yelling at him to escape, to hide from whatever threat was coming their way. Tony had tried to comfort the teen though before everything just went black taking him away from the one person that he thought as a father figure. One that he hoped to see again once he woke up.  _

_ Peter was floating unable to tell what was happening around him, it was like he was in a deep slumber that he couldn’t wake up from. He just wanted to wake up, but it seemed like something was keeping him from being able to open his eyes. All that he could do was float through the dreamless state that he was in, there was nothing here just silence and the color of orange that seemed to appear once in awhile. He couldn’t tell why the color was there, he just continued to let himself drift waiting for the chance to wake up if the chance was going to come at all.  _

_ There was a feeling of disorientation as Peter startled awake trying to get his bearings straight because of the dizziness that lingered over his head. He didn’t know what was happening as every fiber of his body was filled with nothing, but confusion. He hated it. It took a minute for the dizziness to clear from his head seeing the scene that was in front of him. A scene that he was desperate to forget despite how much it continued to plague his mind over and over again. Tony had the stones in his possession as Peter tried to do the only thing that he could do, he ran. He ran toward the man that was his father figure, a father figure that he didn’t want to lose. Two had been lost and Peter couldn’t bring himself to losing another, there had been enough loss already in his life. The teen didn’t want to lose Tony, he didn’t want to lose anyone else that were important to him. There were so many people that Peter wanted to protect, Tony being one of those people.  _

_ He cared so much for the man and everything that he had done for him after he became Spiderman. Another part of Peter that was important to him.  _

_ “And I... am... Iron Man.”  _

_ Peter had failed to reach Tony in time as there were a snap of his fingers with a blinding light before the battleground went quiet. They had won as Thanos’ army started to turn into dust, but at what cost? Tony was sitting on the ground taking the last few breaths that his damaged body was letting him take. Tears rolled down Peter’s cheeks hearing the failing heartbeat that his enhanced hearing was picking up easily, a sound that he wasn’t going to forget knowing that this was something that Tony wasn’t going to survive. He was going to die.  _

“Pete... Peter... wake up buddy.” 

_ Hands grasped at his hair as Peter was trembling trying to get the sounds and sight of Tony dying away from him. He couldn’t get the scene to stop, he just wanted it to stop. He didn’t want Tony to die, the man had to live. He had to.  _

“Come on, kiddo.... It’s okay, you’re safe buddy.” 

Peter suddenly jerked awake with his chest heaving from each panicked breath that escaped from him, it was difficult to breath. Hands rested against his shoulders as the familiar feeling of panic was starting to set it. A feeling that Peter had come to hate very easily, he hated how it made it feel. Those gentle hands moved to lean him against a familiar chest as fingers started to run though his hair gently to try give the reassurance that he desperately needed 

“It’s okay, Peter. It was just a dream, you’re safe here.” 

The voice speaking above his head belonged to Tony which helped the exhausted teen out a lot, those words were something that he needed to hear. He wasn’t back on Titan nor were they fighting against Thanos. Thanos was gone. A small nod was given as Peter started to focus on calming his breathing down with the help of Tony giving the reassurance and comfort that was needed. Comfort and reassurance that he was willing to hold onto for as long as possible, he needed this. 

It took a bit of time before Peter was finally able to relax, breathing calm and the memory of the nightmare forgotten for now. A nightmare that he hopefully wouldn’t have to relive anytime soon, the unknown was there on if it was going to come back. He had a feeling that the terrible dreams weren’t going to go away that easily, but they were a bit easier when there was someone here to help him with the aftermath of the nightmares that have been plaguing since the battle against Thanos came to an end. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair still looking down at him with a gentle smile

“Feel up to eating something? Morgan’s been wanting to see you. We can talk to if you want.” 

Peter nodded leaning into the gentle touch, talking was the last thing on his mind, but he needed to get this off of his chest. He knew that he needed to and talking to Tony might help with the issues that he’s going through at the moment. 

“I’d like that, Mr. Sta... Tony.” 

There was a ruffle of Peter’s hair which caused a slight smile, a smile that he hadn’t shown in awhile, but it was a good start. Tony was hoping by the end of the week that Peter would be more of his normal self knowing that Morgan would be determined to help him feel better. She could put a smile on anyone’s face very easily. Besides, he knew that they were close already, Morgan thought of Peter was a big brother anyways. It was the reason why she did ask about him a lot and that she knew the truth of him being Spiderman, everyone inside of the household did which was a secret that they were all willing to keep hidden for as long as possible. 

Tony patted Peter’s shoulder gently moved to get up from the bed to head out to the living room where Pepper and Morgan were waiting for them to make an appearance 

“Come on, kid. Let’s see how much food you can clear out of the kitchen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Marvel fans, hope you enjoy the next prompt from my bingo card! I think it turned out okay, the nightmare part probably could be better but I like what I did with it. 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter, instagram, and tumblr under mkayswritings.


End file.
